


Con Crud

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack come back from Pax west and Mark gets the con-crud, Jack stays a couple of more days to take care of his boyfriend </p><p>This Story was based on Mark's tweets today poor guy tweeted he is sick :( i hope he feels better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Crud

Mark and Jack arrived back safely in LA Jack was staying with Mark for another day or so as he didn’t want to go back home right away. Jack noticed that Mark wasn’t really his bubbly self on the plane. 

Once they headed inside Chica was still at Mark’s parents house so they came to an empty house and Mark was happy of that as his head was pounding and he felt like dirt. Mark sighed putting his bags into his room and Jack laid his next to Mark’s bed. Mark flopped on his bed enjoying the cold sheets. 

Jack was wondering if it was just jet lag or something else, Jack watched Mark it looked like he was sleeping so Jack just quietly let him sleep and he took care of Mark'’ belongings for him. 

Mark was trying to sleep away his headache but he couldn’t fight it, he tossed and turned and sighed and moaned out Jack’s name. Jack was watching TV in the living room and he heard his name being faintly moaned but it wasn’t a sexy moan it was a painful moan. Jack got up and ran to Mark’s room and Mark was silently crying in his sleep. 

Jack came over to him and tried to shake him awake. Mark finally woke up with beads of sweat on his forehead and he looked like death worn over. “Merk what’s wrong with you?” Mark sighed “I feel like shit right now Jack, I think I have con-crud.” “What’s that?” 

“Oh, its when you go conventions and after the con you get sick and I think this time it hit me good, I feel like a truck hit me.” Jack sighed and pulled up his shirt on his arm and felt Mark’s forehead “yikes, yeah your burning up, come on strip of these clothes and stay in your boxers. “You need rest and being in these hot clothes wont help.” 

Mark sighed and he was to weak to lift up his own shirt, he looked at Jack with puppy dog eyes. Jack smiled and helped Mark take off his shirt and he slipped out of his jeans and got back into the covers. Jack fluffed up Mark’s pillows and tucked him in. 

“Do you think you can eat anything?” “I’ll try.” “Ok I’ll whip you up some chicken soup and ginger ale.” Mark just smiled “thanks for taking care of me Sean.” “Hey, that’s what’s boyfriends do best, I’d kiss you right now but I don’t want to catch your crud.” 

Mark laughed but a cough came out instead “ugh, this sucks I can’t even laugh.” “Aww Markimoo” Jack runs his hands though Mark’s red locks, Mark just sighs into the touch. “ok, let me go whip up that soup for you and we will see if you can keep things down.” 

Mark just nodded and closed his eyes taking a slight nap while Jack walked into the kitchen and searched though Mark’s pantry looking for soup, he found some and started making it, he kept an ear out if Mark needed him. 

Once the soup was done Jack got it in a bowl with some crackers and a glass of ginger al and some tynonal for Mark’s fever. Jack stepped into the room and laid the tray on the edge of the bed, he saw that Mark was sleeping. Jack didn’t want to wake him but he needed to eat and take his meds. 

Jack gently shook Mark’s shoulder waking him up. “Hmm, oh hi Jack.” “Hi sickplier.” Mark just smirked. “Here hon I made you soup and some ginger al and some tynonal to take for your fever.” Mark nodded and started to eat the soup, it was staying down and all so it wasn’t a bad sickness just a cold with a small fever and headaches. 

Mark took the tynonal and smiled up at Jack, after he finished the soup he smiled and he could feel the tynoal kicking in making him feel sleepy. J, Jack can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Jack smiled and put the tray aside “that I can love.” Jack stripped out of his shirt and pants and climbed into bed with Mark. 

Jack snuggled up to Mark laying his head on his chest, listening to Mark’s heartbeat and Mark smiled, running his fingers though Jack’s green locks of hair. Mark felt the meds kicking in and he fell asleep, Jack trailing behind. 

A few days later

Jack deiced to extend his stay so he could watch over Mark making sure he got better and by time he did took like three days but the con crud went away and Mark was back to his bubbly self. 

The end.


End file.
